Beat It (1)
Beat It (1) is the seventh episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 1, 2009 in Canada, and on November 13, 2009 in the United States. Summary After an embarrassing incident in lifeguard class, Riley is determined to prove to the world—and himself—that he's straight. Meanwhile, why would Anya lie to Sav about taking self-defense classes after school? Main Plot Riley has a crush on the hot lifeguard named Sam, but after getting an erection while watching him give a dummy mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in lifeguard class, Riley is determined to prove to everyone, and himself, that he is straight by trying to sleep with Fiona. After getting rejected by her because she suspects he is gay, he tries to get a new girl at the carnival, but that doesn't go too well. He also begins to show his anger by getting into fights with his lifeguard instructor, Sam, who is also gay. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Anya lies to Sav about taking self-defense classes after school when she is really doing roleplay in the woods (LARPing), an activity she fears Sav will mock her about it. They get into a fight because he wants to know where she is and she refuses to tell. Third Plot At the same time Dave is trying to ask Jenna out, after making the winning shot at the basketball game, he gets confident and asks her out and when they go out he assumes that Jenna is his girlfriend. Trivia= *This two part episode is named after the song "Beat it" by Michael Jackson. *Sam makes his first and last appearance in this two-part episode. He is not seen or mentioned afterwards. *This is the last episode in which Blue has a speaking role. *This is the first episode to feature Blue Chessex that doesn't also feature Holly J. Sinclair. |-| Gallery= Dtng9079081.jpg Dtng9079083.jpg Dtng9079085.jpg Normal th degrassi9070011.jpg Riley beat it.jpg Zjtt74.jpg beat_it_4.jpg ig-thing.jpg img-thing (1).jpg rileychantay.png 1vbc.jpg 907 002.jpg 907 004.jpg 907 005.jpg 907 006.jpg 907 012.jpg 907 013.jpg 908 006.jpg 455454.jpg Bruhbruh.jpg Normal buh.jpg Normal image1cdewx.jpg Normal image3ujmnty.jpg Normal image4wxce.jpg Normal image5tgbcr.jpg Normal image6rvsee.jpg Normal image7ere.jpg Normal image8zxcz.jpg Normal image9tgvfr.jpg Normal image10ghj.jpg Image12gg.jpg Normal image16ccc.jpg Normal image152323.jpg Sdrfe.jpg Swimmywim.jpg beat_it_5.jpg beat_it_6.jpg beat_it_7.jpg beat_it_11.jpg 34242.png 5444m.png 6434m.png 5433m.png 454j.png 5463g.png 5643n.png 5754.png 34543.png 464k.png 4543f.png 4545.JPG 54y.JPG 534f.JPG 355t.JPG 45fd.JPG 565.JPG 456f.JPG 4554.JPG 66gfr.JPG 66g.JPG 6546.JPG Tumblr l7qlrrbmPq1qdr7nlo1 500.jpg Normal th degrassi9070167.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Wesley Morgan as Sam *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *Jonathan Seinen as LARPing boy *A.K. Shand as Katie *Rebecca Williams as Larissa Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Welcome Home"'' by Brighter Brightest *''"Hold U So Close"'' by Gulf Coast Bala - Heard when Riley and Fiona make out. |-| Link= *Watch Beat It (1) on YouTube *Watch Beat It (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes